


Risking injury

by Servena



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bickering, Cheering s.o. up, F/F, Protective Girlfriend, Protective Kyouko, Protectiveness, Threats of Violence, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Do you want me to punch him in the face?” asked Kyoko.





	Risking injury

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

“Oh”, Sayaka said as they were about to step out of the music shop.

“’Oh’ what?” Kyoko asked and followed her gaze. It landed on two students that were strolling down the street heading their way. They were eating ice cream and holding hands. “Oh. Is that the guy”, she snapped her fingers, “violin guy, what’s his name?”

“Kyosuke, yep”, Sayaka said and ducked back into the shadow of the entrance, dragging Kyoko with her.

Kyoko clicked her tongue. “With your traitorous ex-friend?”

Sayaka sighed. “Her name is Hitomi.”

“Whatever.” The laughter of the girl sounded over as the guy apparently said something funny. Neither of them had seen them yet. ”Do you want to go back and take the back entrance?”

“No”, Sayaka said. “I’ve hidden from them long enough, I should face them.” However, she didn’t move from her hiding spot.

„Do you want me to punch him in the face?” asked Kyoko. “I could take him, he looks weak. Bet he does nothing but play that violin all day.”

“He also studies a lot, he’s really good at school.”

“All the more reason to punch him.” Kyoko was already rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

“No”, Sayaka said hurriedly. “No, it’s okay, I don’t want you to punch him. He didn’t really do anything wrong, after all.”

Kyoko turned to face her. “He broke your heart! He could have had you, and he chose her?! He didn’t see what an amazing person you are! That alone is a crime.”

Sayaka smiled a bit at that.

“Although maybe that’s good for him”, Kyoko added with a sharp grin. “Otherwise I would have had to fight him for you. That would not have ended well for him.”

Now Sayaka was grinning, too. “I can imagine.”

“I could punch her in the face”, Kyoko suggested.

“No! No. It wasn’t really her fault either.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun”, Kyoko sighed. “Okay, just give me a sign if you change your mind. Like…one poke for punching him and two for punching her.”

“Kyoko!”

“I’m just saying.”

In the end, nobody was getting punched that day, but it was worth suggesting it, Kyoko thought, if only to make Sayaka smile again.


End file.
